Dream a little dream
by Xelako
Summary: The war is over but it left him with wounds. This wounds haven't healed and they can't be treated with medicine, yet this doctor is going to help him heal. Well they will hate each other before any actual healing happens. Romance, a bit of Angst and Humor. Rated T until it isn't T obviously.
1. Chapter 1

"Mendokuse..." one would normally think that jounins are strong and fearsome and shit. They are able to withstand any hardship and blah blah blah look at them. Yet there here she was, carrying one who had decided to randomly faint in front of her at the market... on her free day.

People just gave the brunette kunoichi the space she needed as she had made a kage bunshin to scare them away, one to carry her bags and another one to help her carry the unconscious jounin. There weren't many white haired ninjas with masks and a visor covering one of their eyes, which meant that this was none other than Hatake Kakashi. You'd think that the man who had helped Naruto and Sasuke to seal the God who wanted to end life as they know it would be a little more resilient.

"Hey dude you gonna wake up?" One of the clones tapped Kakashi's head with curiosity. Kakashi groaned and shook his head slightly."Guess that's a no" the clone shrugged and jumped to the nearest roof top to leave the bags she carried on Asako's apartment.

Luckily the hospital was just around the corner. She carried Kakashi to the ER and lazily started barking orders at interns and nurses who simply complied. She entered one of the "private" rooms on the ER along with a nurse who stared to take his pressure and temp.

"Asako senpai? Isn't this your free day?" a man with blond hair asked her while eating an apple from the other side of the "room". The ER didn't really have many private rooms except for 4 that were exclusively used for dire cases. Where Kakashi was placed was a gurney with curtains separating him from the other gurneys.

"Yes it is Ryobe san" Asako sighed and looked at Kakashi's body on a gurney with a nurse hovering over him with a chart. "But this guy just decided to faint in front of me" Asako shoved her hand inside one of her 2 ninja bags on her lower back and got out a small flashlight. She removed his head band and placed it on a metal tray, she flashed his eyes and received the neurological response she wanted.

"That's Kakashi senpai" Asako rolled her eyes at him and motioned him to run to the nurse's station for his personal files. Ryobe came with a chart and gave it to Asako with a slight bow.

"Hmm let's see... nope nothing really useful... don't remove mask? Why is this relevant?" Asako raised an eyebrow at the unconsious kakashi and then shrugged "Well take some blood tests and page me when you are done with them... I'll go grab some lunch"

She was paged in about 20 minutes. Asako barely looked at her pager with the words BLOOD TESTS displayed on it. Kakashi had been moved to a private room where he was still unconscious. Ryobe was waiting for her with a a folder. Asako scrolled through it and laughed a bit when she saw the problem.

"Get him an IV, he is just a bit anemic and tired" Asako smiled in amusement at Kakashi's sleeping from. The nurses had taken of his best and shirt, leaving him with a muscle shirt connected to his mask. Her smile faded when she realized that he most have been working himself out until his body couldn't take it anymore and felt a need to place her hands around his neck. This jounins are really something.

"Here's the IV senpai!" Ryobe entered with the IV and handed it to her.

"What? I'm not placing it for you Ryobe san. You mister will go to that IV stand and place it yourself."

"But... this is Kakashi senpai..." Asako noticed that the young boy was somehow intimidated of the silver haired man.

"Oh don't be a wuss, be a shark" She gently pushed him.

"Sharks don't place IVs" he grumbled while placing the needle on Kakashi's arm.

"Then be better than a shark" Asako left the room to check on her other patients and hand out the needed forms and charts. She decided to check on the anemic ninja before she left the hospital.

* * *

White, the ceiling was white... his ceiling wasn't white it was green and he had blue walls. The reason for painting the ceiling green and the walls blue was became he didn't want his room like the hospital rooms of konoha. White ceilings and light green walls. He was in the hospital again. He hoped Tsunade sama hadn't noticed his presence on the hospital for the 3 time in the month. The first one he had fainted on the top of a mountain after training for a week (no sleep involved), the second one he had picked a fight with several ninjas and one had managed to stab him in the arm. Know he didn't even remember.

"Oh you are awake!" he heard a female voice in the room. He wanted to ask her how long had been out but instead he just looked at her with confusion "you've been out for a couple of hours"

"What happened?" He asked, his throat still sore.

"You fainted in the market and would have probably cracked open your skull if I wasn't there to catch you" Asako walked to a nightstand and filed him a glass of water. He shook his head. "I won't look at your face" she gave him the glass and started to leave the room. "Oh by the way you can't leave the room on any ninja way, there are no windows and escape routs on the ceiling"

"I don't need those to escape"

"No but the room has a no-chakra seal, only those with this" she showed him a badge on her arm with the kanji for medicine "can actually use chakra... works for most of the building" Asako smiled at him in a fuck you kind of way and Kakashi just stared at her with annoyance. Asako laughed and left the room.

Kakashi just laid there for a while, he took off his mask and drank the whole glass of water. His throat felt happy after the water but he was feeling light headed.

Kakashi fainted again and spent the night at the hospital.

A nurse came to his room the next day to change his IV. When she was taking out the needle, Kakashi's arm sprung back to life and held her wrist in a deadly hold. The nurse screamed and fought to retrieve her hand. Kakashi woke up with wide eyes. He closed his left eye and immediately let her go.

"I... I'm sorry..." he started to apologize to the nurse "I... I didn't mean to..."

"What was that?" Asako entered the room with a Katana made out of Chakra. Asako relaxed and let the Katana disintegrate when she saw that it was only Kakashi and a nurse in the room.

"I was asleep and... I ah" Kakashi trailed off and looked at his lap in shame. The nurse bowed to Asako who motioned her to leave the room if she wanted. The nurse practically ran out the room.

"You were asleep and she touched you" Asako went towards the IV stand to check on the bags. She felt Kakashi looking at her while she checked the bag. "She touched you and your reflexes kicked in" Kakashi turned his attention to his lap once again. Asako sighed "look at me" he did look into her brown eyes "it's normal for a ninja to do that"

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean it should happen" Kakashi's hands gripped the covers over his lap, his knuckles turning white "I could've killed her easily"

"But you didn't" Asako felt like placing a hand on his shoulder, but it was too personal for her. She took her hand back and left the room awkwardly.

Kakashi was released from the hospital in a couple of hours. He went to get some food at the Ichiraku and took his takeout home. He entered his apartment and started striping his clothes lazily after placing his food on the table on his kitchen. He started eating his ramen half naked and finished quickly to take a warm shower.

Kakashi stood in the shower, the warm water hitting his back and relaxing his muscles. Kakashi had probably fainted because he hadn't been sleeping at all. Sleeping meant waking up with cold sweat and panting after a nightmare.

* * *

"Obito..." Kakashi stood in front of Obito as his flesh turned into dry scales. "I'm useless why did you sacrificed yourself for me!"

"Take my eye Kakashi"

"What?" Take his eye? After everything that happened. He would take his eye once again on his last breath. "I can't Obito"

"Don't be foolish Kakashi" Obito fell to his knees and placed a hand over his eye. "Sakura you are a medical ninja, hurry up and remove my eye" Sakura nodded and hurried up to remove Obito's eye. "I should have died years ago Kakashi... I was living on borrowed time" Obito laughed and shed a tear and looked at Kakashi "this is either ironic or destiny." He let out a chuckle "me dying for you and giving you my eye again." Obito looked at Sakura with a sad face "she even reminds me of Rin".

* * *

Kakashi had fallen asleep on the shower, his head rested on the corner of the shower and he was still standing. That dream had been haunting him ever since the fight against Kaguya was won. He turned off the shower and grabbed some black boxers and pants on his room. Sleeping wasn't an option so he sat on his bed to meditate.

* * *

**Please review! It's going to be T rated until well until it isn't T rated. Yes I gave Kakashi his sharingan back mainly because he isn't himself without it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bad ideas are born from stupidity and bravery. He was an idiot apparently as he climbed a mountain with a hand tied to his back for the 3 time in the day. He was covered in sweat and his arm ached with extersion. He loved it. That way he was far away from the world. It was just him and the mountain. He reached the top and untied his arm. He stood there looking at the forest of Konoha. Remembering how as a kid he would train wherever he wanted and found climbing the mountain one of the most beautiful things to do.

He looked at the bottom of the mountain and decided it was time to do another climb. He wasn't about to climb it twice with one arm and only once with the other. He sure as hell didn't need to have a weaker arm.

As he was already at the middle of the climb his mind started wandering. He allowed his mind to get distracted by his thoughts. He had climbed the mountain enough times to remember where to take a hold. He recalled the fainting incident 2 days ago. It wasn't because of his Sharingan, normally he would blame his Sharingan and the lack of Uchiha blood to aid him with using it without deplenishing his chakra. No he hadn't been training with his eye, because he didn't want to. It was simple he did not want to train with it at the moment. It had nothing to do with Obito. Yeah nothing to do with him.

Kakashi stretched his arm and grabbed a rock, the rock apparently had no intention of holding his weight. Instead of cheating and using his chakra, he fell a couple of feet before finding another rock to hold on to. He grabbed the rock and swinged his body to catch his footing. Doing that made him hit his head against the rock.

His whole face was protected with either his mask or the headband, he got himself injured in the only place he had no protection. He could feel blood running down from his side unto his mask. He hated washing blood but couldn't take his mask off while dangling from a rock. He hoped the blood wouldn't somehow get into his uncovered eye and blind him.

Kakashi quickly finished climbing the mountain. He managed to get the blood away from his eye. The wound didn't hurt until his sweat got inside the blood and it stung as if someone was poking it.

Once at the top, he untied his arm and decided against patching himself up. If it was his arm instead of his face he wouldn't have cared enough.

Kakashi jumped and added chakra to his legs so that he wouldn't get himself hurt. He landed on a tree branch and headed towards the Konoha Hospital. He hoped not to find Sakura or Tsunada once inside.

He entered the emergency room were a nurse gave him some papers and led him towards a bed.

"Hazama senpai will arrive shortly" the nurse bowed and left him to finish the paperwork. Name, ID, allergies, work, etc.

A female Doctor with brown eyes and long brown hair entered the room rather quickly.

"Damn it Hisako, if there's bleeding you hurry up and call any doctor to start cleaning and then me or another specialist" she walked to Kakashi "Hi sorry for that" she tried to get a better look at the wound "Do you mind?" She motioned him to remove his headband. Kakashi took it off willingly. "You seem to love coming to the hospital" joked Asako. Her hand glowed green as she started cleaning the wound and searching and healing the ruptured vessels.

"I hate hospitals" Kakashi laid down on the bed and Asako pulled a stooll from the corner of the room.

"You could try a little harder to avoid them" teased Asako while gently cleaning the wound "specially when you just got out" Kakashi chuckled before hissing in pain. "Sorry, you have a tiny rock in here"

"A rock?" a freaking rock stuck in his face. Great.

"Don't worry, it's pretty normal and easy to fix" Kakashi nodded "don't move damnit!" she stopped what she was doing to oppenly slap his arm.

Kakashi stood still while Asako cleaned the wound. She moved to grab an ointment from across the room. He didn't even felt her stoping. Know that he thought about it, he never felt her working. She was good.

"I'm just going to apply some antibiotics and..." she saw Kakashi frowning "it won't hurt!" She laughed and sat next to him.

"That's what every doctor says before causing pain" he gave her a murderous look which made her laugh. Asako pushed his hair away gently and started to apply the cool ointment. She bit her lower lip as she worked.

Kakashi being the man he was couldn't help but look at her lips while she worked on his face. Asako was too into what she was doing to notice him looking at her. That and she was used to men looking at her while she worked. If they stood still and didn't bother her then she was fine with it.

"See it didn't hurt" she removed her gloves and placed on another pair. "Now I'm just going to close the wound with a jutsu" he nodded as she started some seals. Her hands glowed green as she worked on his face, he hoped he wouldn't have another scar added to his face. She finished and removed her globes.

"Will it leave a scar?" He asked sitting up and "fixing" his messy hair to it's usual state. Asako realized it looked less messy without the headband.

"Of course not!" She snorted "try not to get that area wet for 2 days, and use this" she gave him a small recipient "it's to prevent any abnormal scarring" he nodded. "I'll tell a nurse to place a patch on it and then you are almost good to go" he nodded and she left, her coat making a slight "swoosh" as she exited the room.

The nurse from earlier entered the room and bowed to him before placing a patch on the side of his face. She was trying not to smile.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked when she let the smile fully show.

"Doing what?"

"Laughing at me" he gave her a look of curiosity, he knew that every young nurse fell for that look and always told him what he needed.

"I'm not laughing at you Kakashi san" he raised his eyebrow and she blushed. "It's just..." she shook her head and continued working.

"Just what?" He asked in a low tone.

"Did you hurt yourself just to see her?" She asked all at once.

"See her?" See who? The doctor that just healed him?

"Oh sorry then" she blushed "I didn't mean to imply that... that" she blushed and bowed and finished placing the patch on him.

"Don't worry" he swinged his legs off the bed looking at her. "Does that happen enough in here?" He meant patients hurting themselves to see the doctors.

"Yes, it happens quite often in this hospital" she cleared her throat "most of the doctors and nurses are good looking and female which is why there's always someone here with an injury" she bowed and exited the room.

Kakashi laughed out loud as he exited the room. He received many looks from the nurses as he laughed and walked towards the nurse station to give them his paperwork.

He exited the hospital and headed home.

* * *

"Kakashi I'm worried about you" He had been called to Tsunade's office the next day.

"Tsunade sama?" Kakashi inclined his face in confusion. He had hoped that she wasn't talking about his visits to the hospital.

"You've been in the hospital 3 times in this month" Kakashi noticed that she wasn't looking at him and her voice was cold "Why is it Kakashi?" She finally looked at him and crossed her arms around her chest. Not that he was looking at her chest..

"Well this last time I was climbing a mountain with an arm tied to my back and-" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I didn't ask you how you got yourself in the hospital but why" she sighed "wait what? A hand tied to your back? Why the hell would you do that? Idiot!" She threw him a stapler and Kakashi ducked just in time. Shizune had chosen that moment to enter the room and caught the stapler. She handed Tsunade more paperwork and left the room quietly.

"I'm sorry for being careless Tsunade sama I will try to-" Tsunade shushed him and held her hand up while reading.

"Does it have anything to do with the doctor that took care of you the last two times you were-"

"It has nothing to with her, why does everyone think that?" He held up his hands in exasperation.

"It happens more than you'd think it does... wait everyone? Who is this everyone?" she asked quite curious about were the subject leading to.

"A nurse mentioned something about it" he said rather dismissively.

"So it's true then?" She gave him a teasing smile.

"No Tsunade sama" he gave her a serious look "I'm just interested in the apparent sexual harassment that's been going on in the hospital with the female nurses and doctors"

"Not jealousy?" She teased with a smile on her lips.

"Really?" He asked not believing she was teasing him with such a subject in the air.

"Relax Kakashi it has been taken care of" he crossed his arms around his chest "there's a policy in the hospital against sexual harassment that either leads to jail or a fine with a restraining order from any nurse or female doctor"

"A paper won't keep a desperate man away"

"Kakashi every female doctor is a well trained kunoichi. Most have been trained by me" Tsunade boasted proud of her teaching skills. Kakashi nodded in acceptance "now to why we started the argument, why are you getting yourself injured?"

"I've been distracted Tsunade sama and there's simply too much free time for me"

Tsuande raised an eyebrow at his dismissive manner. She dismissed him a moment later, knowing full well that he wasn't going to tell her more. Tsunade worried about him, having seen so many evil and traumatizing things in his life was bound to take its toll on him someday. She sighed and continued working.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi had started taking any A and S class missions for the whole month. From taking care of important people that feared that they would get attacked (which did happen eventually) to hit and run missions.

Tsunade had happily continued giving him the missions he requested. The fire country needed their ninjas to be at their top of their abilities and Kakashi was always the show off for every other country.

Kakashi was currently in the middle of a multi task mission. He had to do an assassination, rescue someone and steal a scroll. Not in that order of course.

He had sent the ninken to sniff out the place. The place resembled a temple and was set high on a rocky mountain. There wasn't really much place to hide or a non-ninja way to get out (which meant he would have to carry the girl he was saving).

Pakun and Biscuit had returned to him and reported that there are virtually no traps in the temple. Kakashi frowned at the puffs of smoke as his dogs disappeared.

There was a chimney on the temple, he was to go full Santa Clause and enter the temple. Kakashi jumped into the chimney and popped up in the kitchen. There was no one there so he stuck to the shadows. There were to voices about to enter the room or so he thought. Kakashi climbed to the ceiling and stayed there with some Chakra. He took out a couple of kunais and threw them at the 2 men that entered the kitchen. He hid the bodies on the chimney.

Kakashi went to look for the missing scroll. He found it on an open room. Too suspicious. He thew a kunai at the floor and spikes came out from everywhere in the floor. They didn't retract. Kakashi used Chakra to be able to jump on top of the spikes with no damage. He got the scroll and went to look for the man he was supposed to assassinate.

Fat, really fat, 1.98, black beard and a tattoo of a dragon on his face.

He found the man entering a room, guards were posted outside the room.

"Must be were they keep the girl" he though as he studied the guards. 6 guards, no more than chunin level. He saw a rock on the floor and kicked it to call their attention. 2 men walked towards him with curiosity. Kakashi killed them as quietly as he could. They didn't have to groan as they died. The other guards came at him and Kakashi killed them quickly.

He heard the girl scream. Kakashi ran to the door and kicked it down with his leg. What he saw was disgusting and enraging. The man was hitting the small girl tied to the bed. She cried in pain as the man turned to look at Kakashi with rage.

Kakashi grabbed a kunai but didn't expect the man to tackle him. Kakashi fell with the man on top of him, the man grabbed Kakashi's hand and used it to aim the kunai at his leg. Kakashi groaned in pain and activated the raikiri. The man was dead in a second.

He neared the girl who was still crying and screaming. Kakashi quickly untied her and she scrambled to move away from him.

"Get away from me"

"I'm here to help" he tapped his headband "see Konoha, your dad sent me" the girl nodded. Kakashi saw that her clothes had been damaged and removed his vest and shirt, he still had his muscle shirt. He gave the girl his shirt and placed his vest on him. He carried the girl bridal style out of the temple and to her town.

The money he got was enough to last him 3 months without any missions. Not that he needed the money.

He quickly returned to Konoha shirtless, he didn't have the heart to take it away from the small girl. Of course he had an extra shirt on his bag and donned it when he left the town.

He arrived Konoha and then the office Tsunade commanded from her chair.

"Kakashi are you alright?" Tsunade asked seeing that Kakashi had limped slightly when entering the office.

"Yes I'm alright" he answered making eye contact to support his words.

"Well I either send you to the hospital or give you a couple of days off" Kakashi frowned at her "I'll give you 3 days to rest, now leave" Kakashi frowned and did as asked, not realizing that Tsunade had been staring at his leg all the time. He did have a small unnoticeable limp. Tsunade shook her head in disapproval and continued with the paperwork.

Kakashi went straight home, he was hungry and wanted to cook some sukiyaki. He came into the kitchen just to find that the fridge was bare. There was nothing eatable. He sighed and closed the fridge rather forcefully. He would have to go outside to get food.

He went to the Konoha market were he was greeted with sunlight and different smells from every post. The vendors and buyers speaked loudly with each other. Kakashi had picked up some fresh meat and was looking for some good vegetables and sake. He turned around and bumped his leg into a stand. Kakashi hissed in pain and rubbed his leg.

"Sir are you ok?" Asked the owner of the vegetable stand.

"Yeah I just-" the man shook his head in disapproval.

"You ninjas always hurting yourselves and not getting any medical attention" he shook his head again "last time I saw you here, you fainted and the doc had to carry you to the hospital" Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, he didn't know who had taken him to the hospital.

"Doc?" He couldn't think of anyone at the moment.

"Yes, her name is Asako" the man crossed his arms over his chest "the girl kept saying something about 'damn careless ninjas' as she made her way through the crowd"

Kakashi was ashamed that he had basically forced someone into carrying him somewhere. Specially if that somewhere was a hospital.

"Ahh there she is!"

Kakashi turned Asako wearing black yoga pants and a mint colored cotton sleeveless shirt. She looked like she had been exercising a lot.

"Asako san!" Called the man loudly, Asako quickly looked at the huge man behind the vegetables.

"Tekkan san" she greeted the man and then looked at Kakashi, she nodded at him. "How's Tommy?"

"Tomisaburo is well" he smiled and pointed at Kakashi "I was just reminding him of when he fainted" accused Tekkan crossing his arm over his chest.

"Not planning on fainting are you?" Joked Asako, Kakashi shook his head rather quickly which seemed suspicious.

"No but he may be about to lose a leg or something" accused Tekkan again.

"What? Why? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me" Kakashi shook his head and started walking away, trying to keep his leg from limping.

"No? Then why are you limping like you have a cucumber up your ass?" She shouted rather loudly. Giggles and whispers were heard all over the market area. Kakashi sighed as Asako grinned.

"I don't have a cucumber up there" he spat the last word with venom. The young women in the crowd giggled while the older women shook their heads. Kakashi groaned.

"No? No cucumber?" She asked looking at his leg "then what is it Kakashi san?" She asked in the sweetest tone she could muster. Kakashi rolled his eyes and tried to leave. Asako grabbed a lemon from her bag and threw it at Kakashi's leg. Kakashi held his leg in pain, she hadn't hit him on the wound but it still hurt. He turned to look at Asako and got his face near hers.

"I don't want to go to the hospital, that's it" he spat quickly and limped with a grimace.

"Neither do I" she said sarcastically "You seem to have a thing for finding me on my free days with an injury" Asako sighed and stared at Kakashi's leg "ugh I hate you! Let's go to your place so I can take a look at it" that's what she said, thought Asako not really in the mood for dirty jokes.

"You don't have to-" he was cut off by her.

"Yes I have to. Medics do an oath that literary binds us to the sick and wounded" she passed a hand though her hair "If I see you I heal you, that's it"

Kakashi understood the importance of oaths, specially to ninjas and she was a kunoichi. He nodded in acceptance and she gave him a rather forced smile.

He lead the way to his apartment silently. Asako couldn't help but worry about his limping and wonder if it pained him. Ninjas were proud creatures, she knew that if she asked him about it he'd said he is totally fine. They both carried their own groceries through the streets of Konoha. Asako noticed something about the place he was leading her to. She lived here! Kakashi led her to a building in front of her apartment (which would be creepy if this was one of those stalker movies).

"Funny I live exactly over there" she pointed at the general direction of her apartment, Kakashi looked at her for a moment hesitatig to say something.

"You could leave your stuff there" he saw her shake her head.

The building was exactly like hers. She expected his apartment to be just like her's, a two bedroom apartment with kitchen and living room. They took the elevator to the 5th floor and entered his apartment.

It felt simply wrong for her to be in his apartment for whatever reason. Wrong and improper. Kakashi told her she could put her bags on the kitchen. She did and she washed her hands on the sink.

"Ok sit down and show me your leg"

"Yes ma'am" he saluted mockingly and Asako couldn't help but grin. Kakashi limped to the couch on his living room.

"You do look like you have something up your ass" she commented from the kitchen.

"Why do you know how a man walks with something up there?" He asked with a certain curiosity in his voice.

"When you work on the ER you see lots of things" Asako made him put his leg up in the coffee table, he did so and she started rolling up his pants. "Uhh would you rather take off your pants or do I roll them?" Normally people who had injuries had no pants.

"Keep rolling them" he answered not really wanting more of his pride to be stripped from him. Literally strippen from him.

"Ok then" she continued rolling up to his knees where the pants refused to go up any further "nah man this ain't working" she frowned at him "take them off"

"I don't want to"

"Oh please I'm a doctor there's noting there" she pointed to his inner tight "I haven't seen before"

"So you've seen it before" he looked at his manly parts rather seductively and winked at her.

"Eww no" she slapped his arm and he laughed "ugh you are annoying! Now take off your pants!"

"That's what she said" he mumbled while standing up. Asako chuckled and slapped his arm again. Kakashi had expected to get slapped in the face or kicked in the balls or something with the comment. At least that's what most women should have done.

Kakashi sighed, annoyed that he was forced to take off his pants. He took off his ninja sandals and his pants and set them down on the coffee table. He let his body fall down on the couch, he grunted as his self made stitches hurt the skin around his wound. Asako hissed

"Who did this to you?" She kneeled on the floor next to his propped leg and examined the wound.

"A fat guy on a-"

"Not that, the stitches... I'll have to cut them and redo them after cleaning you up" Kakashi groaned and removed his headband. Asako poked the skin around it as gently as she could. She shook her head after a moment and bit her thumb to make it bleed. She did some signs and then slided her bleeding thumb across a tatto on her forearm. He hadn't realized she had a tatoo on her forearm before. Wait both forearms with different kanji.

She summoned a medic bag, it was bigger than normal bags so it probably had more stuff than normal. She got out some disinfectant for her hands and then some a needle and a small bottle.

"What's that?" He hoped it wasn't some poison.

"To numb your leg while I cut the stitches" she responded while preparing the needle.

He was still weary but nodded eventually. He had his sharingan eye half open just incase she wanted to kill him for being an idiot or something.

Asako quickly cleaned the skin of his muscled leg to begin with the stitches. She grabbed her scissors and looked at him for approval. He nodded and she started working on them. Kakashi gritted his teeth as she worked and wondered slightly how different it would have been without the local anesthesia. She was done in less than 2 minutes and started some signs to begin with a jutsu. Her hands glowed green as she healed his wound and extracted any foreign things.

"Want to know why you limped so much?" Kakashi didn't respond when she saw him a tiny metallic shard.

It was the point of a kunai. It shimmered under the light and made the blood on her hands look bright. She placed the debris on a small glass container and continued working on his leg. She was connecting the muscular fiber as it originally was. She did it for 2 minutes until she arrived at the skin and changed her jutsu. She closed the skin and smiled at the faint pink scar. Kakashi gazed at his lef before attempting to touch the scar. Asako slapped his hand away with a scowl. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and attempted to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

"Standing up" he replied.

"Because...?"

"I want my pants and I'm hungry" he shrugged as the pain on his leg had left almost completely. "Damn you are good" he touched the skin around the scar and hissed slightly as he felt a slight pain.

"You shouldn't be standing or touching it" Asako stood up just in case he needed help with pulling up his pants.

"You are tired, sit down"

"YOU sit down" she frowned as he smiled at her with his eyes "I'm not tired, I've got plenty of energy for 50 more of those" she pointed at his leg. Kakashi shrugged as he carefully pulled his pants up.

"How long until there's no chance of me opening it up again?" Asked Kakashi waking to the kitchen. Asako followed him.

"Tomorrow night it'll be fine" her stomach growled angrily and she blushed.

"Want to stay for lunch?" He asked after laughing at her.

"Eh no thanks I should go to umm" she pointed at the general direction of the door. Kakashi shook his head.

"Consider food as payment for my leg" he smiled again and made her sit on a stool on the kitchen counter. He pushed her back until her back met the stool. She was struggling slightly and Kakashi picked her up by her waist and sat her down on the stool.

"Stop! You shouldn't even be standing!" He rolled his eyes and began searching for ingredients on his bag. "Here I'll cut the veggies you do whatever you want to do" she got down and moved to take the vegetables he offered her.

She began cleaning and cutting while he began with the meat for the tsukiyaki. They enjoyed the silence as they worked and finished cooking. They sat down on the bar stools he had in kitchen and they ate silently.

"Normally ninjas don't cook" Asako mumbled "I thank whoever taught you how to cook for doing an amazing job" she took a sip from her water.

"Too bad someone cut the vegetables wrong" he joked, Asako punched him gently on the arm. "You are killing me woman" he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I should be killing you... jerk" they continued eating until they heard a tap on the door. Kakashi stood up quickly and grabbed a kunai without thinking. Asako sighed "chill Kakashi, it's probably an owl looking for me." She stood up and opened the door. It was an owl, it had a paper around his leg. Asako bent down to take it.

911 - 523

"What is it?" Asked Kakashi.

"Someone's dying" she looked at her almost finished plate and pouted "or someone will be" she mumbled "well gotta go, bye see you at the hospital" she waved.

"Don't count on that!" He shouted at her retreating form.

* * *

**Please Review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Not only one patient was dying, three of them were critical and all of them she was partially in charge of.

"Stupid residents," she mumbled angrily "not able to keep people alive." She quickly made 2 clones to help the other patients.

Nurses and other doctors had learned that when Asako Hazama (or one of her clones) is in a hurry and jogging in the halls you had to move or tag along. She arrived at the nurses' station were one of them led her to a room were a man was having seizures. There was a young man in there trying to heal the man with a jutsu. A nurse had explained to Asako that the man had started having seizures an hour ago, they lasted 1 or 2 minutes and the man rested until he had another seizure.

"Kentaro san what is your current approach?" She asked calmly, the man wasn't dying if she was in the room.

"I... ah I am searching for any abnormal reactions in the brain" he didn't notice Asako silently checking all the monitors and paperwork on the patient.

When he looked at her, Asako nodded and placed her arms around her chest. A nurse entered the room with Asako's white coat in her hands. Asako thanked her and shrugged it on.

The man stopped seizing and regained consciousness before falling asleep. Asako realized how fast he had regained consciousness. She had managed to ask him if he felt disoriented or had a headache. The man shook his head before falling asleep. Kentaro still had his hands on the man's head; he was sweating from the rather intense chakra usage. Asako looked at the heart monitor for a while. She told the nurse to bring in a defibrillator. Kentaro didn't notice her doing it. She smiled at how focused he was, too bad he didn't really know what to focus on.

The beeps on the heart monitor expressed a rather different pattern before the man started seizing again. Asako grabbed the paddles and moved near the patient.

"Asako senpai what are-" he was of course interrupted by her.

"Charge two-fifty," the nurse did as told. Kentaro was reluctant with moving "clear!" Kentaro finally moved his hands startled. Asako used the paddles and the man shook from the electrical current and stopped seizing. Asako looked at Kentaro with slight disapproval before returning the paddles to the nurse. "Your assessment?" she asked.

"I... don't know..." Kentaro was trembling scared, Asako didn't reassure him. The young man needed to learn he had made a mistake.

"Cardiac syncope," she sighed and shook her head, later she made her hand glow blue and placed it over the man's chest "what is an atrial fibrillation?" she asked with the same tone a mother would use when lecturing a kid.

"Atrial fibrillation is an electrical disorder in which two valves of the heart do not pump out blood properly, causing the blood to pool and sometimes clot." She nodded approvingly.

"Now treat it" with that she left the room. The clones had fewer problems and quickly fixed the problems and then screamed at the residents.

Asako silently fled the hospital; anyone could see her and try to make her stay. She needed to take a shower badly. Asako had been running around the village the whole morning and then she bumped into an injured Kakashi.

Finally outside the hospital, she ventured the streets of Konoha. One of the only book stores of the village was announcing a new trilogy. It was called 50 shades of something and she could see girls making a line to get a copy. Probably a romance book of sorts.

Asako considered buying it just for fun but the idea quickly died at seeing the line of women and men. She went to her apartment were a white mop of hair caught her attention.

Kakashi was limping out of his apartment and closing the door carefully. He was surprised when a kunai dig itself in the door of his apartment, cutting a small amount of his hair.

"What the hell?" He turned around to see a fuming Asako. She jumped from the street to his apartment in a demonstration of ninja skills.

"You are supposed to be resting!" she snapped clearly annoyed "you are going to pull your skin and I will have to fix that thing again!"

"Not sure if you are actually worried about me or about me ruining your job," he patted his leg mockingly and grimaced after doing so.

"You pulled the skin."

"What?" Kakashi raised his hand and saw blood in his fingertips.

"Let's get you fixed," Asako shook her head and moved to the door to his apartment. Kakashi limped to his door and opened it for her. She stormed in annoyed with him and motioned him to sit on the sofa.

She was treating his wound while looking angry as he did. She muttered something that sounded like 'dickhead' at which he raised his eyebrows.

"There you go!" She stood up slapping his knee in the process. He glared at her. "Don't go pulling your skin or you'll either get a new scar or me here."

"You remind me of Tsunade." Kakashi made it sound like an insult as he was getting comfortable on his sofa.

"She was my teacher for a while," she winked "well I'd love to stay here and chat with you but I'm really tired."

"There's the door."

"I can see it." She snapped annoyed and left the apartment.

They didn't really interact with each other for 3 months. If they did saw each other on the streets they would ignore each other. It was as if they became hostile towards each other for no reason. Well Asako didn't really like much people and Kakashi wasn't a social butterfly either. Not much to be done there.

They saw each other entering or exiting their apartments on different hours of the day. Kakashi would either go out lazily or jump from his window and to the streets of Konoha for a mission. Asako would only go out for training or when she had work at the hospital.

It was one of those occasions when Asako had been called that they literally stumbled upon each other.

Asako had gotten a message to run to the hospital. She sighed and dropped her book on the floor to put on some decent clothes. She got out of her apartment and dropped down to the street where she took off running. She crossed the corner where she accidently hit a tall man's chest with her shoulder. He lost his balance and reached out to grab her arm to steady himself. They both fell down, she on top of him.

"Dude look were you are going" Asako said without looking at Kakashi not realizing it was him who she had fallen on top of.

"Me? It was you who jumped down from the 6th floor and tackled me!" Snapped Kakashi pushing her off of him, Asako sat and finally released it was him.

"It wasn't the 6th floor!" She didn't want to lose any more time with him so she stood up and dusted herself. "Well I'm sorry and all of that but I have to go, bye." She continued running until she jumped to a roof to avoid the civilians.

Kakashi huffed angrily as he stood up and didn't bother to brush the dirt from his pants.


End file.
